Impulsivamente demente
by Barbara Bubblegum
Summary: Rin y Haruka han matado a los peces de Makoto por accidente, la única solución es remplazarlos, según Rei. Los impulsos Haruísticos por nadar, sumados a los impulsos Rintásticos por enojarse hasta puntos terribles no son buena combinación; pero todo sea por Makoto.


**¡Buenos días! **

**Esta vez les traigo una historia sobre Rin y Haru, una de las parejas que más me agradan en este fandom C: **

**Espero les guste, es mi primera vez escribiendo de este lado de Fanfiction. **

* * *

Ahí yacían parados los dos, uno al lado del otro, haciendo evidente la diferencia de altura entre ambos nadadores. Con la mirada estoica compartida, ninguno quería dar el primer paso para entrar a la tienda; así, el enojo de Rin comenzó a desesperarse.

—Todo esto es tu culpa, Haru.

El acusado levantó una ceja, como si la ira de su amigo le resbalase por completo.

—No estaríamos aquí si no fueras un descuidado. —Comentó con tranquilidad, llegando a una conclusión: —Es tu culpa, Rin.

Los dientes del pelirrojo comenzaron a rechinar, el delfín le estaba sacando de sus casillas con toda esa calma e indiferencia que profesaba.

Y ambos no pudieron evitar recordar qué los había metido en esa situación.

_/Flash back/ _

_La noche del día anterior, todos los chicos del club de natación (y Rin) fueron a dormir a la casa de Makoto. El amable anfitrión estaba deleitado con el hecho de que todos sus amigos asistieron. _

_—¡Mako-chan! ¿Podemos jugar a algo? Se me ha ocurrido un buen juego. —Dijo Nagisa, alegre como siempre. _

_—Claro, Nagisa. —Autorizó el mayor.—¿De qué se trata? _

_—Primero, tienes que taparte los ojos. —Dijo, cumpliendo el requisito al colocar sus manos en los ojos al castaño.—Ahora, los demás te tienen que hacer preguntas y tú tienes que adivinar de quién es la voz ¿Divertido, no? —Añadió, entusiasmado. _

_—S-supongo. —Fue la respuesta recibida, Makoto se encontraba algo inseguro por el hecho de que el juego requiriera quitar uno de sus sentidos. _

_—¡Listos! ¿Quién quiere comenzar? _

_Haru, Rei y Rin eran los posibles jugadores. El primero estaba mirando insistentemente la pecera que su amigo tenía en la habitación ¿Podría caber ahí? ; El segundo estaba leyendo sobre posturas correctas de natación y el tercero yacía tomando una lata de soda, medio atento al juego que proponía Nagisa. _

_—Chicos, ¡Por favor! —Exclamó el menor, tratando de llamar la atención de sus compañeros, lo cual logró a medias (Haru aún seguía con la pecera). _

_—Bien, yo comenzaré. —Rin tomó la iniciativa, dándole su bebida a Haru y quitándole los lentes al de cabellos azulinos. Obviamente recibió protestas, pero con una mano se deshizo de las quejas de Rei—Makoto-senpai ¿Cuál es el estilo más hermoso en la natación? _

_—Eh...bueno, para mí es el estilo de espalda aunque para tí sea libre o mariposa, Rin. —Respondió con sencillez Makoto, sin dejarse engañar por la caracterización del pelirrojo. _

_—¿Eh? ¿Cómo has adivinado? ¡Me puse hasta sus lentes! —Alegó riendo un poco, aunque en el fondo sí quería saber la razón de la percepción aguda del castaño. _

_—Tu voz es menos estilizada que la de Rei-chan. —Explicó, con la mayor suavidad. _

_—Gracias, Makoto-senpai. —La gratitud de Rei era notable, en especial luego de que sus gafas le fueron devueltas._

_—¿Qué se supone que fue eso? —Rin frunció un poco el ceño, no entendiendo realmente el comentario. ¿Acaso halagó su masculinidad o le dijo que su voz era fea? _

_Todos rieron armoniosamente por la actitud del tiburón, dejando la respuesta para después o para nunca. _

_—Haru-chan ¿Sigues mirando los peces que me diste? —Preguntó Makoto, que a pesar de sus ojos cegados giró su cabeza hacia donde estaba Haruka, como si tuviera un radar para ubicarlo. Por supuesto, logró espantar a Nagisa un poco y divertirlo a la vez. _

_El nadador no recibió respuesta de su amigo. _

_—Es como cuando la televisión le quema el cerebro a los niños...asombroso. —Comentó Rei, ajustándose sus gafas._

_—¡La televisión no hace eso! Yo veía muchos programas cuando era niño y mírenme ahora. —Dijo con propiedad Nagisa. _

_—Eso explica todo...—Rin dijo por lo bajo, ganándose un mohín de parte del rubio. Luego de esbozar una leve sonrisa se dirigió a Haruka.—Oye, ¿Piensas ignorarnos toda la noche? _

_—Hm..._

_—¿Eso es un sí o un no? _

_—Hmm... _

_—¡¿Me estás escuchando?! —Rin colocó su mano en frente del pelinegro, agitándola para ver si salía de su trance. Lo cierto era que Nanase estaba ensimismado con los peces y el agua, que hace bastante había imaginado varias formas de meterse allí. _

_—Que ruidoso eres. —Tampoco es como si deseara ser interrumpido. Así, bebió un poco de la soda de Rin para retomar su concentración. _

_El flequillo rojo ocultó los ojos del nadador, oscureciéndose. Hace tiempo que perdió la paciencia con Haruka y ahora el muy descarado le insultaba y se bebía su refresco ¿Quién se creía? _

_—Rin, disculpa a Haru, por favor. A ambos nos gustan mucho esos peces, son todo para mí porque fueron un regalo de Haru-chan. —Explicó un agradecido Makoto. _

_Más, esas palabras sinceras no lograron contener la efímera, MUY efímera, paciencia del depredador. _

_—¡VEN AQUÍ, NANASE! _

_Así, Rin se abalanzó encima del delfín. Dieron varias vueltas en el suelo y gracias a la destreza de Haruka, el refresco no se había derramado en su mano...se había derramado en el hábitat de los pesces que ahora era un mar burbujeante del color de la bebida. _

_Si un enano albino se apareara con una jirafa y un ventilador...la cara de espanto la poseían Rin y Haruka con un hecho igual de espantoso: Peces flotando boca arriba. _

_—¿Chicos, están bien? Nagisa, ¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntaba Makoto, aún sin poder ver. _

_Y por supuesto que Nagisa no le quitaría las manos de encima, su cara era un poema. _

_—Ya es tarde, s-será mejor descansar, Makoto-senpai. —Fue la sugerencia de Rei, quien era el más racional de los presentes. Así, apagó la luz y susurró lo siguiente a los dos responsables: "Nagisa y yo distraeremos a Makoto-senpai, ustedes limpien la pecera y remplacen a los peces". _

_Ese hubiera sido un gran plan si lo hubiesen escuchado y Rin no siguiera encima de Haruka agarrando el cuello de su camisa, a la vez que admiraban ambos, con horror, a los pobres peces. Tenían una sola frase en mente: "Esos peces son todo para mí". _

_/Fin del flashback/_

Al final, los dos tuvieron que ponerse de acuerdo y entrar a la tienda de mascotas. Era eso o nuevamente pelear en la calle.

Ignorando la hospitalidad del vendedor, fueron directamente al pasillo acuático, el cual parecía un verdadero acuario. Rin tomó la delantera, admirando la variedad de colores y tamaños.

—Esto es impresionante...—Comentó en voz baja, acercándose al cristal para admirar a un pequeño pez que se le había quedado observando. Lástima que la sonrisa filosa de Rin le hizo huír nadando por temor a ser comido.

Ah, ahí se iba el amor de Rin por los peces.

—Bien. Tú fuiste el que le regaló los peces, escoge otros tres. —Ordenó el más alto, con un humor de perros.—¿Haru? —La falta de respuesta por parte de su compañero le hizo voltearse para ver que le estaba ordenando a la nada misma.—¡ARGH!

Era frustrante, sumamente frustrante, que en una situación así el pelinegro desapareciera de la nada. ¡Había sido culpa de él además!

—¡Haruka, voy a matarte si no vienes para acá! —Amenazó, recorriendo el largo pasillo.

Después de encontrarse solo en tierra, con estupefacción, comprobó que Nanase estaba sumergido en el tanque de los peces, nadando con éstos. El pelirrojo sintió que la quijada le llegó hasta el piso del asombro.

—¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?! ¡SAL DE AHÍ! —El enojo de Rin estaba en proporciones colosales por los racionales y estúpidos arranques de Nanase. En ese momento se percató de que no quería que los descubriesen, menos ahora que Haru se estaba creyendo un sirenito, seguramente se meterían en problemas.—¡Ven aquí ahora! —Gritó entre susurros, amenazador como él solo.

El silencio llenó el pasillo, recibió una mirada estoica de parte del delfín. Por un momento, Rin abandonó todo enojo y se concentró en el azulino de los ojos del muchacho. Lucía tan sereno, como si fuera a decirle la cura contra el cáncer o algo de esa magnitud.

Haruka movió su boca debajo del agua, dejando salir algunas burbujas. Formaba un claro "No quiero", así, volvió a su tarea de nadar con los peces.

Sinceramente, Rin hubiera preferido hasta que le levantara el dedo de en medio.

Se llevó una mano a los ojos para cubrir su vergüenza. A ese delfín le encantaba sacarle de quicio, seguramente no sabía lo que pasaba cuando a un tiburón le dabas algas para comer en vez de carne fresca.

Como ya todo no podía estar peor, decidió aplicar el viejo dicho de "Si metes la pata, métela hasta el fondo". Su polera fue desprendida de su cuerpo con facilidad, al igual que sus zapatos. Finalmente, se sumergió en el tanque de peces.

Haruka, por otro lado, pudo notar la irrupción por los movimientos del agua. Así, entre la belleza acuática del color del cielo, pudo vislumbrar una sombra con dos rubíes brillantes que desprendían ira y determinación.

El adolescente solo abrió sus ojos, haciendo que su pupila se dilatase. Oh, mierda, Rin lo iba a castrar.

Así, comenzó una persecución en el tanque de los peces, los cuales yacían asustados escondidos en cuevas de roca. Imagínense el trauma de los pobres animales al ver a dos adolescentes nadar uno tras otro con obvia calidad de matanza. Entre forcejeos y patadas, Rin pudo traer a Haru a la superficie.

—Suéltame. —Ordenó Haruka, dirigiéndole una mirada seria a Rin, quien lo mantenía sujeto por los brazos.

—Escoge los malditos peces y vayámonos...Oye, ¿Pero qué...? ¡No me muerdas!

—¿Qué está pasando ahí? —Fue la voz del vendedor.

Ahora sí estaban jodidos.

* * *

—¿Fue...un sueño?

—¡No, tarado!

Nanase se ganó un buen golpe en la cabeza de parte de Matsuoka. Ahora estaban afuera de la casa de Makoto, ansiosos y sin lo que esperaban. Ambos estaban mojados, con el cabello goteándoles en las mejillas, gracias a los impulsos Haruísticos.

—¿Y ahora qué? Solo nos ha dejado comprar dos peces y una bolsa de monos marinos...

—Makoto estará bien con eso.

Rin le dirigió una mirada extrañada a su amigo, lanzando un suspiro.—A veces eres tan desconsiderado...

—Créeme. —El muchacho fue determinante, sosteniendo la pecera vieja entre sus manos, ahora, con dos peces vivos en ella.

Tocaron el timbre y fue Rei quién les abrió. Makoto aún no despertaba pues era temprano todavía, estaba durmiendo junto con Nagisa.

—¿Consiguieron todo? —Preguntó Rei, quien al verles en esas fachadas, con lo que sostenían en las manos y con la cara de estreñido de Rin, prefirió no preguntar más y dejarlos pasar.

Los tres nadadores se dirigieron a la alcoba de su amigo, entrando lo más silenciosos posibles.

Nanase dejó la pecera justo donde estaba, incluso la giró treinta y cinco grados para que quedara perfecta. Ahora solo quedaba instalar a los monos marinos que el pelirrojo traía en el sobre que les vendieron.

—¿Qué dicen las instrucciones? —Preguntó Haruka en un susurro.

—Verter el contenido en abundante agua y esperar tres días. —Leyó con calma el pelirrojo, sin embargo, gracias a los impulsos Rintásticos, no pudo evitar exaltarse. —¡¿Tres días?! ¡Makoto se enterará mucho antes!

—No hace falta preocuparse, Rin-chan. —Habló el castaño.

Rin volteó para encontrarse con Haruka, quien le lanzaba la mejor mirada de "¿Quién es el zopenco ahora?"

—M-Makoto...—Pronunció Rin, tratando de contener su ira hacia Nanase. Habían cosas más importantes en este momento.—Lo sentimos muchísimo.

Makoto, en toda su bondad, sonrió levemente al escuchar la disculpa.

—Todo está bien.

—No, no lo está. —Esta vez habló Haruka.—Esos peces eran lo más importante para tí y nosotros los matamos. Deja de posponerte a tí mismo y enójate con nosotros, lo merecemos.

—Haru... —Makoto, sorprendido, solo atinó a asimilar lo dicho; más sus ojos comprensivos indicaban otro camino a parte del que el Delfín proponía.—Es verdad que...me siento triste por los pobres peces, pero solo eran especiales porque me los diste tú, Haru. Pero ahora esos peces son tuyos y de Rin, para mí.

Haruka y Rin se quedaron pasmados, con los ojos abiertos como platos ante tanta sinceridad expuesta. Makoto era un ángel caído a la tierra, quien dijera que los humanos jamás se mostraban como eran en realidad, no conocían a Makoto Tachibana.

—¡Y los monos marinos, no olvides a los monos marinos! —Exclamó con euforia Nagisa, quien, aparentemente, también estaba despierto y no se había perdido de nada.

—Sí, también los monos marinos son especiales. —Agregó Makoto, riendo ante la acotación del rubio menor.

Rin y Haruka se miraron mutuamente, terminando con una leve sonrisa ambos.

Esto no terminó tan mal como esperaban: Tuvieron una aventura acuática, Makoto terminó feliz y aprendieron una lección importante: Las sodas son malignas.

* * *

¡Ta-dá!

Al principio iba a ser Rin X Haruka pero no me salió el romance para esta aventura tan tonta(?).

Ojalá les haya gustado y si les gustó, **¡Dejen review para saber si me animo a escribir más en este fandom!**


End file.
